The Reunion
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has lost his memory. On christmas eve he ends up in L.A. on the doorstep of a female psychiatrist. He is lonely, confused, remembers nothing, not even his own name. Will she let him in and help him? Have they met before? Told from her point of view. Smutty and romantic one shot without pretenses ;)


**One shot story. **

* * *

The Reunion

Christmas eve and here I was all alone in my luxurious mansion. I was sitting near the fireplace, my legs curled up underneath me on the sofa. Wearing some comfy old jeans and a Metallica t-shirt with no bra underneath. I hadn't even taken the time to put on some make-up. Why would I, it was not like I was expecting anybody to see me tonight. My long blond hair was still wet from the shower I just took. Outside the rain was beating hard against my windows. It's one of the absolute downfalls of LA, a white Christmas is too much to ask for.

Tonight I missed the East Coast more than ever. I have been working so hard this last year. I had succesfully avoided socializing for 12 months simply because I didn´t allow myself any spare time. Now I had some serious regrets. I didn´t want to face the holidays all alone. Not again. Last years holidays had been a disaster. My boyfriend and me had seperated a couple of days before Christmas. I spend last years Christmas all alone, bruised and crying. I swore to myself I would never allow myself to spend christmas like that again. But the year had gone by so fast, before I knew it I ended up like this again. I couldn't think of a single soul in the world I could call and ask to come over. Well, maybe one of my patients. I was way too professional to do that. Besides most of my patients had somebody to keep them company.

I didn´t have any relatives in Los Angeles, the town I was living and working in. I am a psychiatrist and treat the rich and famous here in Hollywood. My boyfriend was one of those crazy actors who had been insanely popular one day and forgotten the next. Unfortunately he took all his frustrations out on me. Don´t get me wrong. I love rough sex and we had been engaging in all sorts of kink but he kept taking it further and further. I cannot even begin to describe what he did to me in the end. he worst part was I let him do it to me. I never used my safe word not even the last time he abused me. Now I call it abuse, I didn't see it like that before. That terrible night he had been on drugs, behaving paranoid, accusing me of seeing somebody else. I forgave him like I always did but in the end he broke up with me anyway. He met a younger actress who just had a breakthrough in her career. She could help him getting back the attention he was missing. His name is Jason. I hate him but I still miss him.

I was pondering all this, feeling very sorry for myself, getting drunk rapidly when a loud banging on the door startled me. My house is located inside the Hollywood gated-community so I normally felt completely safe here. Now I felt a little scared because of the amount of noise there was. Somebody obviously had an urgent wish to see me. For a second I hoped it was Jason but I pushed that thought aside as quickly as I could. It could also be the Spirits of Christmas I chuckled. It would be rude not to a peek.

I checked the monitor to see who the madman was pounding on my door. It definitely was a man. He was soaking wet from the pouring rain. I couldn´t quite make out his face. He was wearing a hooded sweater covering his face. All I could see were his sensual beautifully carved lips. I pushed the speaker button and heard him shout ¨Help me please.¨ He had a British accent which made my heart jump inside my chest. I had an unexplainable taste in men with British accents.

¨Who are you? Do we know each other?¨

He shoved his hood down so I could see his face. Something inside me responded immediately. Did I know this man? He looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was a handsome face, staring back at me, not pretty in a traditional way but very attractive nonetheless. His eyes seemed to burn a hole in my soul when he looked straight at the camera.

¨I can´t remember. Please help me. I have nowhere else to go."

It seemed unconsciously I already had made up my mind or it was the alcohol which had made me reckless. Whatever the reason my hand had already pushed the button that would open the door to him before I could think twice. Next I stood eye to eye with him. I don't know what happened to me but I hard a very hard time breathing. My instincts told me to run like hell yet there was nothing scary about this man. He just looked lonely and scared (and sexy as hell). We both stood there motionless staring at each other. To my surprise he didn´t try to step inside.

¨What can I do for you?¨ I asked in my therapist tone of voice. ¨They are coming for me. Please I need your help!¨ I sighed deeply. Why did all the beautiful men in the world always turn out to be psychotic? I should call for an ambulance and have him taken to a hospital or something. Somehow I just couldn't.

Inviting a delusional person in would probably be the dumbest thing I had ever done. I could blame the fact I was a little drunk for my reckless behaviour or the fact that I was curious to find out more about this handsome stranger. It also crossed my mind that maybe being all alone again at christmas eve again scared me more than being cut into little pieces by a lunatic. I couldn't help but smile. He looked bewildered at first but then he smiled right back at me. His smile got my knees weak.

I thought to myself hey I am a doctor, I took the Hippocratic Oath, I have no other choice than to help him. I also happen to be a grown up woman who doesn't have to clarify her actions to anyone so I told him he could come inside. Silently he followed me inside. I pointed at the sofa near the fire place, he looked like he could use the warmth. His eyes were wide with confusion and something else I couldn't yet put my finger on.

I got him some dry clothes. Jason never bothered to take his clothes with him when he left me and I never bothered to throw them out. That was quite convenient now. I suddenly realized that I had secretly been hoping all year long Jason would return to me. Tomorrow I was going to burn the clothes I promised myself. For now they would fit my handsome stranger perfectly. I took a pair of black jeans and a grey button longsleeve, some undies and socks. "Here you can put these on." I offered.

Slowly he took his wet shirt off. Just before I wanted to turn away from him to give him some privacy the tattoo on his chest and arm caught my attention. I definitely had seen it before, but I couldn't remember. I gave up since I instantly felt my head hurt with the effort. His chest looked smooth and muscular. I imagined how his skin would feel under my fingers, the taut muscles of his stomach... _Okay, stop right there!_ I scolded in silence. "Ehm, I think I will get you something to drink. Coffee?" He smiled again, almost knowingly, before he nodded in appreciation. "Yes, that would be lovely." He didn't seem to be in a hurry to put a shirt on and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I told myself to move but my legs refused and my eyes seemed glued to his body. Thankfully he covered himself with the grey shirt, which also happened to look amazing on him. I spun on my heels to rush to the kitchen as quickly I could.

I returned with two cups of coffee and sat down opposite of my handsome stranger. ¨My name is Nora, that's short for Eleanor. I understand you don´t remember yours?¨ I said with my voice deliberately soft and hopefully reassuring. ¨Somebody told me I am the devil himself.¨ He whispered. If he hadn´t looked so desperate I might have smiled but I managed to keep a neutral expression. ¨What do you think?¨

¨I am afraid it might be true. I have a feeling I don´t want to remember because I am a horrible person.¨ He looked around. ¨Your place is nice. I do remember christmas time. I have some associations with warmth, family, even love. But I can´t see any faces.¨

I shifted in my seat. ¨I should take you to a hospital. Maybe you were in an accident or something.¨

He shot out of his chair in panic. ¨No!¨ He noticed his reaction startled me. ¨I am sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you. I just...there has to be a reason why I came to you.¨

I don't know why I suddenly felt threatened by his presence. The attraction I felt towards him was confusing me. ¨Well you can´t stay here. Like you noticed it´s christmas eve and I am expecting visitors.¨

His expression changed. The helplessness was gone and there appeared an almost predatory look in his eyes which made me shiver. His eyes narrowed a little when he remarked:¨Odd...You don´t look like you are expecting visitors."

"I don't believe that's any of your business, mister." I said indignantly and very aware of my shabby appearance. I repressed the urge to go and quickly change my clothes and put some lipstick on.

"You are right. I am sorry. However I am curious though why you invited me in in the first place." Our eyes locked. I was the first to divert my gaze. I shrugged. "I am a medical doctor. It's my duty to help people."

"Interesting. What is your specialism?"

"Mental disorder. I am a psychiatrist."

He laughed briefly but quickly became serious again.

"I have an idea. Maybe you could hypnotize me?"

"I could, but I don't usually do that without making a proper diagnosis of the ilness first. If you are schizophrenic for example it would be a bad idea."

"I am not. Please? It could work to get my memory back, couldn't it?" He looked at me pleadingly.

I still had my doubts. However he looked so lost I wanted to help him.

"Okay, I will try hypnosis on you. But first you need to eat and drink and maybe get some rest first.

"Thank you! You are an angel!" He walked up to me. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to help me!" Carefully his hands framed my face. What was he doing? He wasn't going to kiss me now was he? It turned out he was.

His lips crashed into mine with a ferocity that was most unexpected. Somewhere in the back of my head I realized I should be scared to death but I wasn´t. Not even close. Instead I was on fire. Before I could kiss him back he let go of me. He stepped back and eyed me suspiciously. "Have we met before _Eleanor?"_ Oh boy, the way he pronounced my full name directly influenced my already high pulse. Suddenly he grabbed my arms and brought his face close to mine again. "Well? Have we?" Something had seriously changed in the wrong direction here. "W-what? No. Not that I know. Why? What's wrong?" He sighed and released me. I rubbed my arms. He sure had a firm grasp. "I am sorry Eleanor, I didn't mean to hurt you." I snorted. "Don't worry, I am used to it."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My former boyfriend got off on hurting me." I didn't know why I told him. I have never told anyone.

I pulled up my T-shirt a little to show him one of the more permanent reminders of Jason's violent urges. I heard him sharply inhale. His finger carefully caressed the thick white scar tissue on my side. "I don't understand men who do this to women. Your beautiful skin... He should pay for his actions!" He declared. I fought the tears that were brimming my eyes. I was touched a complete stranger was actually offended by what Jason put me through. All the secrets I had held inside for so long came to the surface and spilled over. I told him everything. He listened without commenting and when I was finished he softly caressed my cheek. "That man will never hurt you again, I will kill him. Tell me his name and I will hunt him down!"

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever promised me. Thanks for caring. But enough about me. Let's see if we can get some information about your life. Best to lie down on the sofa, close your eyes." He did what I told him.

"Good, I will start with what we call a progressive relaxation. We start with the left leg. Take a deep breath and flex your muscles. Now exhale and relaxe the muscles in your leg. Your left leg feels heavy and warm and totally relaxed." I proceeded with the rest of his body. Soon his breathing deepened and I could tell he was between waking and sleeping.

"You are totally safe and relaxed here with me. Nothing can harm you. Now I want you to go back to the moment just before you lost your memory, can you do that?" He furrowed his brow first. Before I knew what was happening he was having some sort of a seizure. His eyes flew open, looking spooked. "No!"" He screamed. "No, I can't be that monster. Please, wake me up!" I was completely freaked out by his reaction and I snapped my fingers.

His face became calm again and he looked at me. "It didn't work, now did it?" He grinned at me. "Are you okay?" I whispered. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Never mind. I will try again later, okay?"

God, he had me startled. I was so relieved he was doing fine. I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

When I withdrew he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Slowly he started to kiss me. His hands disappeared under my shirt. I held my breath when his hands found my naked breasts. He kneeded them softly. I moaned. I should stop him shouldn't I? I just couldn't. I have never felt anything like this before. I felt comfortable, safe and very aroused. He slowly undressed me. "God, you are so beautiful." He whispered.

He took his time to explore every little piece of my body and I did the same to his. He was still fully dressed against my naked flesh. I started to unbutton his shirt and shoved his over his head. Now I finally could feel his warm skin on me. His warm mouth enclosed my nipple and I felt his tongue circling it, driving me crazy with lust. His fingers slowly parted my folds and found my wetness. One finger slipped inside making me moan. A second finger was pushed in and he started to move them inside me. I slipped my hand between us and opened his jeans. He held his breath in anticipation. He moaned when I gripped his velvety manhood. I flinched for a moment because of its sheer size. "'Shhh" He whispered in my ear. "It will be okay. I promise you I will never hurt you." My hands caressed his back and his firm ass. "I don't mind if it hurts a little." I admitted shyly.

His eyes became almost black. "Are you sure you want to continue Eleanor? I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further."

"Please, don't stop." I whispered.

He rolled me on my back. His body covered mine, the weight and warmth of it feeling divine. His eyes locked with mine. His knee pushed my legs open for him and gently he pushed himself all the way inside me. It didn't hurt at all, but it felt so good, it made me cry. Startled by my tears he stopped. "I am sorry." He stammered. "No, please go on." I smiled through my tears. "These are tears of joy."

We made love all night. In the end we spooned up in the bed, completely exhausted. Just before we fell asleep it dawned on me I hadn't succeeded with the hypnosis. I wanted to try again. He yawned it had to wait until tomorrow. "I don't even know your name." I objected but his deep and slow breathing informed me he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

I was woken up roughly.

"Caroline!" He shouted out. "I remember everything now!"

"Who is Caroline?" I didn't understand his enthousiasm. I just had the best night of my life and he was calling the name of another woman.

"You are." He kissed me wildly. I struggled to get loose. "No, I am not. You are delusional. I need to take you to a hospital." He tried to pull me in his arms again but I resisted.

"Caro- I mean Eleanor. Please...you need to trust me. Look at me."

I saw his pupils dilate and at the same time it felt as though a veil was lifted inside my head. I panted for air.

"Oh my god! Klaus! How dare you!" I kicked him as hard as I could. He just laid there on his side, looking ridiculously handsome, smiling like crazy. "I guess it worked, now did it?"

"Yes, I remember everything! You have quite a nerve, Klaus Mikaelson, coming to my house, seducing me, pretending you lost your memory, while all this time you had erased mine! Did you have this all planned?"

I felt sick all of a sudden. Tears welled up in my eyes.

His eyes widened. "What? No Caroline! It wasn't like that at all! I love you. I would never...I didn't lie to you. I don't know how I ended up here on your doorstep. I really lost my memory. Some force must have driven me here. When I woke up I remembered everything."

I cried softly now. "Why did you ever compel me to forget? I had a life in Mystic Falls, I had my friends, my mother, Tyler."

His eyes darkened at once. "Don't ever mention him again. He was never worthy of you."

Then it all came back to me, relentlessly. The last time I saw Klaus. It was the summer after my graduation. A series of horrible events had happened in Mystic Falls. Klaus and his family had moved to New Orleans and it seemed we finally had some peace in Mystic Falls. But it was just a calmth before the storm. A mysterious earthquake had swallowed the whole town.

"Oh my god" I clasped my hand over my mouth as I now remembered they all had died.

I remember being rescued by Klaus who seemed to have magically appeared there in my darkest hour. He had saved me. And then he had compelled me to forget. But before he compelled me he had kissed me. I had let him. I remembered how he had me put me on a bus to to New York.

Since I couldn't even remember my own name from then on I became Eleanor, just because I liked the sound of that and started a new life.

"I always intended to find you again Caroline. I told you once I intended to be your last love. That was a promise. I will never let you go again."

I was overwhelmed with emotions, with memories. I had fought my feelings for the evil Klaus Mikaelson so hard and just when I finally had given in to him he had compelled me to forget him. Why?

"I had a war going on in New Orleans, Caroline. I came back to rescue you, because Bonnie had appeared to me in a vision. She warned me Silas was planning the annihilation of Mystic Falls. I couldn't lose you so I went back for you. But I couldn't bring myself to putting you in another dangerous situation so soon after everything that you had been through. I am sorry if I made the wrong decision.

I let him embrace me. I sobbed against his chest. "No, you did the best you could. I am glad you found me again. I love you Klaus. Just...don't you dare leaving me again!"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dare. Merry christmas, Caroline." He tenderly kissed me.

"Merry christmas, Klaus."

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot. **


End file.
